


I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend The Wedding (Part Two)

by ladyalta



Series: I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyalta/pseuds/ladyalta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I now know that you really go the mile to make me happy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend The Wedding (Part Two)

He took a shower in the bathroom. At first, he didn’t really wanted to get up from the jacuzzi but he remembered Nino saying that someone will come knocking at his room so very reluctantly he toweled himself dry and wore a bathrobe and went back to his room. A few minutes later, someone knocked on his door and he went to open the door. Two ladies went in, one holding a white suit, pants, shoes, socks and yellow tie and the other holding on what look like make-up accessories.  
“Ohno-san, Ninomiya-san told us that you have to wear this because he said that both of you will attend a formal occasion later at noon,” the lady with his clothes told him.  
“And I need to make sure you look presentable enough for this occasion. Don’t worry, Ohno-san, it’s just light foundation and a little arrangements for your hair is enough,” and other lady said.  
He just nodded his approval and wore the necessary suit and let the other fix him up and when they are done, they left the room. At around noon, someone knocked again on his door and this time when he opens his door, he saw Sho was the one knocking.  
“Sho-nii!” Satoshi said surprised. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well, Nino-chan asked me to be the one to fetch you in your room. And now you will have to wear a blindfold as Nino said and don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I don’t want to get killed by him if anything happens to you,” Sho said, slightly laughing.  
“Kazu won’t do that.”  
“You don’t know that. All set?” and Satoshi nodded. “Let’s go. Hold on to my arm and I’ll tell you if we’re going down the stairs.”  
“Okay.”  
Sho carefully maneuvered him slowly especially when they were going down the stairs. It almost took them a while but eventually he felt that they have reached their destination. Just then he heard an intro of music. It was familiar. It was the song Nino decided to sing as his debut song when someone in the industry offered him to sing. There was an agent in the entertainment industry in his exhibit and heard Nino sang when he proposed to him. The song is called “One Love.” And then he felt that his blindfold was being removed. He blinked and took a look around and gasped audibly. The place is so grand! It surely look like a paradise. And he noticed that the place was decorated like there was a wedding to celebrate. He then heard Sho whispered at him.  
“Welcome to Hotel Du Cap Eden Roc. We’re in France. And you are attending your own wedding, Satoshi-kun.”  
He was surprised. No, actually surprised is an understatement. He was speechless, dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe that Nino could pull off a wedding like this. And then he noticed that his parents were coming to him.  
“Surprise! Nino-kun brought us and your other friends here in France to have your wedding here as a surprise for you. This is his your gift to your graduation, too. So we gave you tickets that you thought that you’re going Okinawa when in reality the tickets were really going to bring you here in France,” Mrs. Ohno said.  
“Nino-kun really took the mile in giving you the best wedding you could ever have. He was not lying when he said that it’s going to be a wedding you won’t forget ever,” Mr. Ohno said.  
He was still speechless. But then his parents escorted him to walk the aisle where Nino was waiting at the end. And then when he got to where Nino is, he took his hand and they both faced the officiant. The ceremony started. It was beautiful. But when they got to the part when they have to say their vows, he panicked. He didn’t know what to say. To this, Nino took his hand again and faced him.  
“Satoshi, all you have to say is what you feel here, in your heart,” he said while placing his free hand on his left chest.  
He nodded, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened his eyes, faced Nino and took his both hands. “Of all the months that we were together, you let me feel that you truly love me. True to your words, you courted me almost everyday, show me things what love can bring. I remember every year in the 14 years that we didn’t see each other, I received love letters from an anonymous person. Be it Valentine’s, my birthday or Christmas, I always receive them without fail. But one day my mom confessed to me that it was you who gave them to me. Whenever you go back to Japan secretly, you contacted my mom behind my back so that you can give them to me. Now I’ve really proven that you love me that you even go to my mom and conspire with her so I make sure that I don’t forget our promise. To that I love you more. And with this wedding, I now know that you really go the mile to make me happy. But being beside you is what makes me happy, now and always.”  
At this point many of the guests are crying and you can see that Nino is trying hard to control his tears but is failing as a few tears escaped his eyes. And now it’s his turn.  
“From the first time I heard about you from Sho-chan, I was already curious about you so when that exam opportunity came up and I needed some help from English, I finally got to see you. And when I saw you, I said to myself that I’m going to marry you. I kept coming back because I wanted to see you and when the baseball incident happened, I made up my mind that you really are going to be my husband. But we had to part. For 14 years, I keep coming back to Japan secretly watching you from afar, loving you from afar. As much as I wanted to show myself to you, I didn’t because I wanted you to pursue your dream of being a painter. Your mom approved of that. I said that you need to grow up physically, emotionally and mentally. You may hang on our promise but I still want you to spread you wings and reach the world like I did mine. And now we’re together forever, we can both reach for the stars. With you I’ll go the mile and to the ends of the earth to show you how much I love you.”  
With this words, he couldn’t stop his tears from falling at the same time with Nino. And then the officiant spoke:  
“Do you Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi, promise:  
To love, honour and be faithful to each other?  
To care for each other in sickness and in health?  
To share your joys and sorrows, your failures and successes?”  
“We do.”  
Exchanging of rings  
“With this ring, I take you Ninomiya Kazunari as my lover, companion, friend and spouse. I promise to love you and comfort you, to laugh with you and to share your life. I also pledge my love and devotion.”  
“With this ring, I take you Ohno Satoshi as my lover, companion, friend and spouse. I promise to love you and comfort you, to laugh with you and to share your life. I also pledge my love and devotion.”  
“And now you have pledged your vows and promises, all of us gathered here celebrate as we recognize you marriage as legal and binding. You may now kiss each other.”  
At this both of them faced each other, shared a happy grin and kissed.  
THE END


End file.
